Arigatou
by TanaBear
Summary: I promise I'll be back soon. Until then, be safe. Sasuke !Spoiler warning!


Author- Woah. It's been a while since anything popped into my head, but here's something to keep you even the slightest bit interested in me.  
Please go ahead and enjoy. R&R if you like it, please!

Edit- I fixed many of the spelling and grammar mistakes! Thanks to the people who reviewed! It helped a lot!

---

"Get away from me, you bastard!" The man that held her captive grunted in annoyance as she struggled to get out of his firm grasp. All was in vain, though seeing as she was fitted with chakra-consuming devices. Her enemies knew all too well about her frightening strength and did not want to be on the recieving end of her punches. Fortunatly she had managed to beat all of them single-handedly. She was only brought down by a surprise attack from behind. Normally she'd be able to defend herself; however, she was exausted from her previous battle and her chakra nearly depleted. She sighed in defeat and relaxed; she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

She then heard her captor mutter something to one of his comrads. She looked up to find a smirk on his face. The next thing she saw was obsidian.

---

"What took you so long?" A cold voice suddenly said. The other man grinned an evil sort of grin.

"Well?" The owner of the voice sounded quite annoyed, but that didn't seem to bother the other.

"I was out looking for the information you required, but on the way back we ran into some... distractions."

The colder man scoffed and turned around, not really caring what his subordinate was doing.

"I found a medical kunoichi on my way back. Or so she claims to be. She certainly didn't fight like one."

"Incase you haven't noticed, Suigetsu, Sasuke-san doesn't care." The Uchiha rolled his eyes at the flirty tone as the woman said his name from the small cliff she was above him.

"Well, he should. When she wakes up she could heal his arms for him."

Sasuke whirled around and moving dangerously close to Suigetsu. "What gives you the idea that my arms need healing?" His voice was low and very menacing.

"Ah, Sasuke, I would have thought you knew me better than that. I'm not stupid. I see it takes you effort to move them."

"Hn."

"But really, she was a bitch to fight." he added emphasis by rolling his shoulders. "She took out 20 of our shinobi by herself." Sasuke raised a brow at this. He knew the oto (sound) ninja were weak (most were anyway) but a _girl_ taking out _20_? Something was wrong here. "She had no team mates?" He shook his head. "Nope. She claimed she was out on a mission, but that's all we got out of her before we knocked her unconscious."

Something still didn't add up. Medic nin. usually didn't go out on missions alone unless absolutely nessessary. There were a few exceptions. Take Kabuto, for example.

"Where is she now?" The sharingan user asked. "Locked up. I had to take the keys because some of the men were getting a bit... aroused." He licked his lips as he said this. "Of course, I can't entirely blame them. She was quite attractive."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"How come all men seem to be perverts? Seriously..." Karin said.

"It's the testerone, four-eyes." Suigetsu said as he spun a kunai lazily around his index finger.

"Apparently..." She replied as she moved her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose with her middle finger.

"Anyway, should I go retrieve her? I'm sure she's woken up by now." Sasuke snorted. "Whatever. Just be fast. We don't have all day." The man with sharp teeth grinned again and disappeared in a 'poof'.

---

"Are you awake yet? You need to heal a _friend_ of mine." She didn't miss the way he said friend. She pretended to be asleep. Hopefully he'd leave her alone.

She heard him sigh. "I'll guess I'll have to drag you there." She heard him fumble with the keys before she heard the door open with an unforgiving high-pitched sound. It didn't help her headache. Her face scrunched up as if trying to block out some of the sound. "Ahh, so you are awake. Great! Now you can walk!" She grimaced. How could someone be so happy when they were about to kill someone.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Now let me go before I make you." She knew he knew it was a false threat, seeing as she had no chakra to fight with, but she was the apprentice of the current hokage and she wasn't going down without a fight, no matter how feeble it may seem.

"Feisty; I like it." She shivered at the man's tone. It felt too wrong for her. She had heard lustful voices but never towards her.

He walked closer to her and she stoof up suddenly to back away from him.

"What do you want?" She asked, determined not to show any fear. "I want many things..." he replied. He advanced a few more steps until she was backed up against the wall. Good. Now she had nowhere else to go.

He moved closer until both arms trapped her between him and the wall. She still showed no signs of fear.

"Unfortunately, I can not take you here. That would be most inappropriate. And besides," he said and breathed on her neck. "You have to heal my comrad first." Then he struck the base of her neck. Again, she was unconscious.

---

Sasuke heard another 'poof' from behind but made no move to turn around. He knew who it was.

"I brought her, like I said." Sasuke only then turned around but was not expecting the sight he got.

There, being held up by the collar of her red shirt, was Sakura. Haruno Sakura. It had been a few months since he had last seen her, but her appearance did not change. From what he could tell anyway. She was covered head-to-toe in cuts and bruises so he couldn't be sure.

Her shirt was ripped in may places, none too exposing though, a cut graced the left side of her flawless face, along with dirt and a black eye on her right. Her pink hair looked dirty and red. He assumed it was the blood that had done that.

Both her arms were badly bruised and her right wrist was swollen. He wasn't sure if it was broken or just sprained.

Her skirt was ripped also, along with her shorts underneath exposing even more of her legs than nessessary. Speaking of her legs, they were also badly bruised and one even sported a deeper gash that needed to be taken care of fast or blood poisoning would almost be a guarantee. She was missing the black gloves she had last time but still had her black knee-high boots.

He looked over her again and something inside him raged with fury.

"What the hell happened?" he hissed, casting a deadly glance in Suigetsu's direction.

"She got in our way," he said simply. Sasuke didn't like that answer. In a flash he hit him and he flew back a few feet, letting go of the pink-haired kunoichi. He caught her before she hit the ground.

"So, it seems you know her." The mist nin. stated.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Sasuke picked her up bridal-style and walked over to a certain silver-haired medic nin.

"Heal her, and then we'll go." He passed her over to Kabuto.

He put her on the ground and looked her over.

"I can't heal her here." Sasuke didn't like that reply either. "And why the hell not?" he growled.

Kabuto wasn't sure if he wanted to reply. Before he was almost certain that he had forgotten about his former freinds. Apparently that wasn't the case, as Sasuke prooved when he saw her. "She's dying." As if on cue Sakura coughed and spit up some blood.

"She's internally bleeding." Sharingan fully activated, he glared his hardest glare at Suigetsu. He trembled a bit and bit back his tongue from saying anything. Anything said at the moment could -and would- prevoke the Uchiha into killing him. He wanted to stay alive at this present moment in time.

"Sasuke-san, you know this girl?" Karin asked as she approched the other female there.

She poked Sakura. "Her forehead is quite large." she stated. She was unaware of how this was _not_ making Sasukes mood any better. "And her hair is pink. _Pink_! Who would dye their hair pink, of all colours? Very unattractive."

Kabuto swallowed nervously, very aware of the sinister aura Sasuke was emmitting. "_Back off Karin_," he seethed. She seemed unfased, but obeyed.

"Ahh... Sasuke, we need to move her now, if she has any chance of surviving." His eyes moved to Kabuto. He picked the girl back up and ran, making sure the rest of them (Kabuto at least) followed. He needed to get to somewhere sheltered and out of the way. Some place safe where no one could harm her when she woke up. He of course, would not be there when she did.

---

Sakura woke in an unfamiliar place. She was in a house, on a table. That much she knew. Her clothes were still intact (she thanked god) and nothing hurt. She looked at her arms and legs and everything seemed fine. Better than fine actually. She had no more cuts, bruises or pain. Her wrist was no longer sprained and she could see once again out of _both_ of her eyes.

She got up and looked around when she saw a paper fall out of the corner of her eye. She picked it up and turned it over.

_Sakura,_

_you're still annoying. _

_If I have to save you one more time_

_I'm going to go insane._

She glared at the paper. Who the heck would call her annoying!? And who said she needed saving? She didn't even know this person. She was about to rip the paper up but something told her to keep reading.

_I'll be back soon._

_Until then, be safe._

_Sasuke_

She felt like crying as she read the name, but it wasn't until she saw the last word that her defenses broke and the tears came out like the breaking of a dam.

_Arigatou._

_---_

Was it okay? Did you like it??? If I have spelling mistaked, please tell me! I don't like them very much...


End file.
